Memory card devices having a wireless LAN communication function are known (for example, refer to Patent Reference WO/2007/035275). With this kind of memory card device, when attached to a device that does not support a network connection such as a digital still camera and the like, communication is performed wirelessly with a network without the use of a personal computer. For example, it is possible to automatically upload files to a cloud service on the Internet.
Incidentally, current wireless LAN compatible memory card devices only upload files to a preset server, and a user that wants to use a file on a network is only able to use files that have been transferred to that server and is not able to directly access files that are stored in the memory card device.
Taking into consideration the situation described above, the object of the present invention is to provide a memory card device that has a communication module that is capable of performing bi-directional communication by just the memory card device alone without relying on an environment of connected equipment.